


Drinks and Dinner

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What do parents do for fun?<br/>Disclaimer: This is absolutely not mine. Absolutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Dinner

"What do mothers and fathers do for fun?" Nibs asked. 

Wendy put a finger to her chin. "Sometimes, they go out for dinners." 

"That sounds boring." Tootles made a face.

"So, they just eat?" Nibs was persistent in his curiosity.

"Well, yes, but they also have these beautiful glasses, full of drinks, and they clink the glasses together." Wendy wondered if it was as lovely as her mother seemed to think it was. It certainly didn't sound as exciting as outwitting pirates. 

Peter leaped out of his chair. "No dinners for us. Let's go track down a wild beast!" 

The boys screamed their agreement, and charged out of the hideout after him. 

Sighing, Wendy nearly called after them to be careful, then thought better of it, climbing after. A wild beast hunt had to be more fun than a dinner and clinking glasses, any day.


End file.
